


Wild Card Sex

by princesswriter



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesswriter/pseuds/princesswriter
Summary: You were eagerly looking forward to spending time alone with Makoto in his room until you opened the door to his room and saw his twin already on his bed.





	Wild Card Sex

Your breath hitched and your legs wobbled, heart rampaging inside of your chest as you follow Makoto up the steps of his dorm. You fumble, fidget and gulp, nervousness eating you alive but at the same time this was what you had waited for weeks. You had been dating Makoto for a number of weeks now and it was a dream come true as he was everything you wanted in a boy. He was popular, caring and handsome and now, you were going to take the next step in your relationship.

Makoto reaches back and grabs your hip, pulling you next to him. You blush and stay close by as you two walks towards the next of the second floor lounge. He stops and reaches for knob. The door was already unlocked for some reason but you did not pay much attention to it as your womanhood was already growing moist just thinking of what would come in his room. You had been fingering yourself for weeks daydreaming about this very moment and now, it was time. Numerous images formed in your perverted mind and you cast a quick glance at his crotch, licking your own lips in great anticipation.

Makoto pushed the door open and you bounced inside with a grin, already reaching for the buttons on your blouse but as soon as you glance straight ahead, your movements die down and a mixture of emotions begin to swell up inside your stomach. His bed was already occupied by someone else, another female to be exact and the sight almost sent you crashing to the ground in a broken mess.

"Oh, she's finally here?" the female purred softly. Your head snapped into the direction and blood rushed up your face when you realized that the girl on the bed was already naked, moaning and purring softly as she rubbed her fingers along her entrance. This was the limit for you but before you could lose control, you identified the female on the bed. In fact, you knew her very well...

The girl on the bed was none other than Hamuko Arisato, the popular female of the second year and Makoto's twin sister.

A lot of thoughts were racing through your head but before you could even think of voicing them or making a move to get our, a pair of strong hands cupped your bottom and squeezed your ass through your skirt. You looked back and saw the azure head of your boyfriend, looking straight ahead towards his twin sister.

"She's here, yeah." Makoto replied and Hamuko grinned, eyes lit up as if she was looking at a new toy and that toy was you. You questioned your boyfriend about what was going on but he said nothing and just moved his hands up your back, cupping your breasts and stroking your already hardened nipples. You squeaked at the contact and the grin of the face of the brunette grew wider. She stood up and you took a second to admire her figure and pale skin as she leisurely made her way towards the two of you.

A part of you was still panicked and a tab bit mortified about what was going on but another part of you was getting excited at the prospect of getting trapped in a room with two of the most popular students in the school. Makoto pulled you close and his erection was now pressed up against your ass, his hands still squeezing and massaging your breasts. His ministrations on your chest and ass got another moan out of you, something Hamuko was pleased to hear.

"She's already excited, brother." she exclaimed with a chuckle. Upon that, Makoto flipped you around and kissed you roughly, leaving your chest and ass and instead digging his fingers into your scalp. You returned the kiss on instinct, rubbing your thighs together and moaning softly against your lover's mouth. As you kissed him, Hamuko started roaming her hands around your body, starting from your hips, back and all the way towards your breasts. A sly chuckle escaped her lips and her right hand disappeared under your skirt and panties, flicking and stimulating your already dripping womanhood with quick and accurate movements of her two fingers.

Makoto broke the kiss and pushed you down by a hand to your head. You allowed him to do so, getting down on your knees and gulping at what was to come. Hamuko stood up at your side and poked your cheeks with her two fingers, wet with your arousal.

"Suck."

She ordered and you did just that, licking her two fingers with your eyes half closed. This was not the first time you had tasted yourself but sucking on the fingers of your lover's sister made the whole thing more exciting than usual. The brunette hummed and you sucked her fingers clean, catching her other hand moving towards the fly on Makoto's pants.

"Not bad." Hamuko said, unzipping her brother's pants and pulling out his hardened cock with absolutely no hesitation. You cried and blushed as his length hovered inches away from your lips, fully erect. "I'll teach her a little bit, I suppose."

Wait.

Teach?

Makoto pulled you closer by the back of your head and your eyes snapped shut. You felt his heat on your cheek and you inhaled the scent, the nerves in your vagina aching for any sort of touch. You made a move to reach between your legs but Hamuko stopped you, forcing your eyes open and wagging her finger at you.

"Not so fast." the brunette giggled, rubbing her brother's cock on her face and occasionally slapping it against your skin. A few drops of pre-cum escaped his tip and moved down your cheek and by now, you knew what the two of them wanted.

"Suck." Hamuko said again, giving a slow stroke to his cock teasingly, making it throb in her grip. She moved her head towards her brother's crotch and dragged a long lick from his balls, up to his tip to show you how. You almost scowled at that and Hamuko grinned, licking the sides to tease you again. "Or should I?"

You shook your head and finally made the move, kissing the tip and licking around to experiment with the taste. It was a little salty but it made you eager for some reason. You had dreamed of his cock in mouth for many weeks now, pleasuring and making him moan your name. Alongside you, Hamuko was working as well, dragging her tongue along his cock with her eyes fixed on you and a smirk on her face. Oh, she was challenging you and you accepted it.

The two of you worked on his cock, with you doing most of the work as you kissed, nibbled and licked your boyfriend's length. You tried to mimic Hamuko who obviously seemed more seasoned at what you were doing. You briefly wondered about how long the two twins were engaged in this but you shrugged the question off and continued running your soft lips up and down his erection, licking it as if it was a tasty candy.

Hamuko pulled back when you were in a trance, stroking, kissing and playing with his cock with subtle giggles escaping your lips. You were finally getting into it and upon sensing that, Hamuko unbuttoned your blouse and tore off it off your body. She quickly removed your bra and yanked it off, leaving you in just your skirt and underwear.

"She's already all over your cock, Makoto." Hamuko said happily and you had to agree. You could not get enough of the intoxicating taste of his. The two siblings laughed together and looked down at you, murmuring and mumbling along his length with soft hums. Makoto grunted and grabbed a rough hold around your head, making you look up at him in wonder.

His cock struck your cheek and you winced a little, an exasperated groan escaping your mouth. "Open your mouth and suck on it. Now." he ordered and Hamuko pulled you away from his crotch by your neck. She spat on her hand and ran it up and down his length, lubing it up for you. You could only imagine the face-fucking that awaited you but having tasted Makoto, you were looking forward to him taking your breath away.

"You better give one hell of a blowjob to my brother." Hamuko said, intensifying the grip around your neck and steadying his cock with her own. "We chose you out of dozens of others so don't disappoint us."

Chose? You should have felt a little angry at that but that didn't matter now. You just wanted his cock in mouth now and that was all.

You opened your mouth as Hamuko pushed you closer and closer towards his still erect dick. With a sigh, you pressed your lips to his tip and the taste came flooding back to your mouth. You started off nice and slow, cupping his base and pushing a couple of inches into your mouth as you started sucking him, tongue swirling around his tip slowly. You wanted to go at your own pace and enjoy every second of your first blowjob but the brunette next to you had other plans.

"Is that it?" Hamuko jeered slightly, having let go of your neck. "We'll be here all night."

You tried not to pay attention to her words and carried on with servicing him with your mouth, eyes closed so you wouldn't have to see the sneer on her pretty face.

"I can make him cum in seconds with my mouth." she boasted and your eyes snapped open, brows furrowed into a glare at the popular brunette. She was taunting and challenging you again and much like before, you accepted it.

You pushed his entire length into your mouth and started sucking him off strongly, hands gripping his hips as you bobbed your head on his length over and over again. You saw Hamuko winking at Makoto from the corner of your eye and your mouth started sliding back and forth faster, moans bursting out when he struck the back of your throat. You could hardly breath but you loved the feeling, the way his cock slipped deeper into your mouth, massaging alongside your tongue and hitting your throat, nonstop.

"That's a good girl." Hamuko praised you for once. With one swift motion, she pulled you away from him once more and you whimpered. She removed your skirt and pushed you down. "Get down. Sit on your ass when you suck him." you followed what she was saying and Hamuko continued with her advice. By now, you were sure the two siblings had been having sex for quite a while now.

"Hollow your cheeks. Deep-throat him to bring him closer." she demonstrated the technique seconds later, taking the entire cock of his into her mouth without gagging once. Makoto finally groaned when she did that. It seemed like Makoto was one of the guys who loved that sort of thing. When Hamuko pulled back, she winked at your again and shoved your head towards his lap. You were forced to take all of him in a few seconds and you gagged a bit at first, clenching your eyes shut as you could hardly breathe but Makoto moaned again, whispering out your name faintly.

You carried on with the way you were going before, not stopping and deep-throating your lover just the way he liked. You could see Hamuko grinning like a victorious vixen as she watched you swallow her brother's cock down to your throat, rinse and repeat. Her smirk turned you on some more and your eyes snapped shut again, your gag reflex making you cough until Makoto grabbed your head and started thrusting into your warm mouth. Hot tears escaped your eyes and he kept using your mouth, letting out soft moans and groans as he carried on with fucking your throat and you loved every second of it.

With her mission accomplished, Hamuko stood up next to Makoto and rested her head on his shoulder. You managed to catch the smiles on their faces. Makoto carried on with the furious pace for a little bit and drew back with a groan, strands of spit and cum connecting his dick to your mouth. Panting, you swallowed him again because you knew he was just a few seconds away from climax. His hand stroked and laced into your hair, giving you an encouraging pat after the couple of breathless seconds.

"She's good." Makoto said to his sister.

"Well, she did learn from the best." Hamuko said with another coy smile. She wrapped her fist around his length and held it up. "Suck his balls too."

You obeyed and did just that, humming and sucking his balls while noting that Hamuko was still stroking him as you were busy. Drops of cum were already moving down her fingers and Hamuko giggled, turning to her brother again.

"Are you going to cum in her mouth?" she asked.

"I'll give her a nice facial. Get down and help her." Makoto said and Hamuko nodded, getting down on her knees next to you. She grinned and kissed your forehead, pulling you close as she kept stroking his cock in her grip, easing up on the speed when he twitched in her palm. Makoto was shaking, one eye twitching and he pulled the two of you closer to his crotch, holding you and Hamuko in place with his hands.

"Get ready." Hamuko said, increasing the speed and force of her strokes. After a few more seconds, Makoto started jerking himself off and Hamuko moved closer to you. She grabbed your jaw and forcefully opened your mouth. Your tongue popped up and you looked up at your boyfriend who was panting, seconds away from climax. Meanwhile, Hamuko briefly sucked on your tongue and pecked your cheek and forehead, congratulating you for a job well done. "Enjoy your reward."

In the final few seconds, Hamuko pressed her face against yours and pinched your cheeks when Makoto finally came with a loud moan, shooting several thick ropes of warm cum for your face and tongue. You couldn't help but laugh at the warm and creamy load that splattered onto the faces of you and Hamuko who was still alongside you, giving out a lusty moan when her brother's spunk struck her face. A few quick strokes later, Makoto completely coated your faces with his seed and finally stopped, taking a few seconds to regain his breath and so did you.

The two of you were a mess...

Hamuko pulled you towards herself and kissed you. You were surprised for a few seconds but you returned the kiss, swapping the cum that was stored in your mouths as Makoto watched on with a smirk, patting your heads. After swapping his cum, the two of you broke the kiss and you eagerly licked the cum off her face, swallowing it down with a giggle. You could swore you saw a bit of pride in her eyes while she watched you licked yourself clean.

Makoto rested his still rock hard cock against your cum-covered face and Hamuko chuckled, reaching out to slowly stroke his length with her fingers. After completely covering your faces with thick cum, he was still erect and ready for another round.

Hamuko fixed her eyes on you and chuckled. "You look real adorable with my brother's spunk on your face." she complimented. She slapped his cock on your tongue a few times and you moaned, your panties dripping wet just from sucking his cock. "We are far from done, ya know?"

You couldn't wait for part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from 4chan. Might write another part to this if readers like this enough. Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
